


I was playing back a thousand memories baby.

by thisoldtown



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Could just be cute Narry moments, Cute, Don't have to know about PJO to read this, Fluff, Harry as Percy, Harry's POV, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Niall as Annabeth, Parts form the first 5 books, Percabeth moments turned narry moments, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisoldtown/pseuds/thisoldtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Some went to the campfire for a sing-along. Others went to bed. I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long Island Sound. I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach, holding hands and talking. It was peaceful. I was playing back a thousand memories, baby thinking 'bout everything we've been through maybe I've been going back too much lately. When time stood still and I had you, reminiscing throughout the years I’ve had with the most beautiful blonde haired blue eyed boy I’ve ever seen....</p>
<p>Or Niall and Harry's dramatically cute life moments through the years in a Percy Jackson AU that nobody asked for, like ever. - Moments from the first 5 books, real quotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was playing back a thousand memories baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is Percy  
> Niall is Annabeth  
> Man I'm sorry. This is what a fandom love child looks like.  
> Percy Jackson + Narry = this....

**I was playing back a thousand memories baby.**

Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Some went to the campfire for a sing-along. Others went to bed. I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long Island Sound. I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach, holding hands and talking. It was peaceful.

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby thinking about everything we've been through maybe I've been going back too much lately. When time stood still and I had you, I couldn’t help but reminisce throughout the years I’ve had with the most beautiful blonde haired blue eyed boy I’ve ever seen.

Age :

_The first time I met him I was 12 years old and unconscious the whole time. The first time I spoke to him, my ears turned red and he ran off into the sunset._

"Niall?" Mr. Brunner called to the faux blond boy.

He came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young man nursed you back to health, Harry. Niall, my dear, why don't you go check on Harry's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron." This Niall kid said

He was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With his deep tan and blond hair, he was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California boy would look like, except his eyes ruined the image.

They were startling blue, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if he were analysing the best way to take me down in a fight.

He glanced at the Minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined he was going to say, you killed a Minotaur! Or Wow, you're so awesome! Or something like that.

Instead he said, "You drool when you sleep."

Then he sprinted off down the lawn, his blond hair flapping in the wind.

Age 13:

_When we were 13 we went on a quest to Circe’s island to save a stupid satyr._

A half-blood hideout.” I looked at Niall in awe. ‘You made this place?’

“Thalia and I,” he said quietly. “And Luke.”

That shouldn’t have bothered me. I mean, I knew Thalia and Luke had taken care of Niall when he was little. I knew the three of them had been runaways together, hiding from monsters, surviving on their own before Grover found them and tried to get them to Half-Blood Hill. But whenever Niall talked about the time he’d spent with them, I kind of felt…I don’t know. Uncomfortable?

No. That’s not the word.

The word was jealous.

Age 14:

_The year of the titans curse, affect us both. I saved my Nialler from atlas wrath and helped him carry the weight of the world from on our shoulders, that faithful day left use with scars in the form of grey slithers streaking our hair. Something that bonded us together all those years ago._

He studied me with concern. He touched the new streak of gray in my hair that matched his exactly – our painful souvenir from holding Atlas’s burden. The weight of the world. There was a lot I’d wanted to say to Niall, but Athena had taken the confidence out of me. I felt like I’d been punched in the gut.

The words “I do not approve of your friendship with my son.” Echoed in my ears

“So,” Niall said. “What did you want to tell me earlier?”

The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets. I said “I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And…I think I owe you a dance.”

He smiled slowly. “All right, Curly.”

Age 15:

_Age 15 was a time of hardships and misfortunes. Though we battled on through the storm together, our armour shielding our fatal flaws._

I’ve wanted to lead a quest since I was seven,” he said.

“You’re going to do awesome.” I praised.

He looked at me gratefully, but then stared down at all the books and scrolls he’d pulled from the shelves. “I’m worried, Harry. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked you to do this. Or Tyson or Grover.”

“Hey, we’re your friends. We wouldn’t miss it.”

“But…” He stopped himself.

“What is it?” I asked. “The prophecy?”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” he said in a small voice.

“What was the last line?” then he did something that really surprised me. He blinked back tears and put out his arms.

I stepped forward and hugged him back just as hard. Butterflies started turning my stomach into a mosh pit.

“Hey, it’s…it’s okay.” I patted his back.

I was aware of everything in the room. I felt like I could read the tiniest print on any book on the shelves. Niall’s hair smelled like lemon soap. He was shivering.

**~X~**

_The Labyrinth was a never ending circus of mazes. We both didn’t need to risk our lives. I knew I loved him. And you don’t let the person you love keep fighting till their last literal breath. You save them before it’s too late. My heart thudded in my chest. The sole thought of keeping him safe, was like a record stuck on replay. Save him. Save him. Save him…_

“Put your cap back on,” I said. “Get out!”

“What?” Niall shrieked. “No! I’m not leaving you.”

I’ve got a plan. I’ll distract them. You can use the metal spider – maybe it’ll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what’s going on.”

“But you’ll be killed!”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, we’ve got no choice.”

Niall glared at me like he was going to punch me. And then he did something that surprised me even more. He kissed me.

“Be careful, Curly.” He put on his hat and vanished.

I probably would’ve sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.

Age 16:

_A knife impaled his beautiful silhouette. A knife that was meant for me. I knife that was aimed for my Achilles. A knife that would be able to penetrate once piece of skin that would have left me for dead. And he saved me. My best friend jumped in front of a knife. For me._

Once he was gone, I knelt next to Niall and felt his forehead. He was still burning up.

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” he muttered. “Your eyebrows get all scrunched together.”

“You are not going to die while I owe you a favor,” I said. “Why did you take that knife?”

“You would’ve done the same for me.”

It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like someone was poking my heart with a cold metal rod. “How did you know?”

“Know what?”

I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then I leaned in close and whispered: “My Achilles spot. If you hadn’t taken that knife, I would’ve died.”

He got a faraway look in his eyes. His breath smelled of grapes, maybe from the nectar. “I don’t know, Harry. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where…where is the spot?”

I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. But this was Niall. If I couldn’t trust his, I couldn’t trust anyone. “The small of my back.”

He lifted his hand. “Where? Here?”

He put his hand on my spine, and my skin tingled. I moved his fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body.

“You saved me,” I said. “Thanks.” He removed his hand, but I kept holding it.

“So you owe me,” he said weakly. “What else is new?”

**~X~**

A tranquil voice enveloped my mind, twisting my out of my reminiscent thoughts, back into the present. "Hey." Niall slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday." He was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at him. "I’m sorry, what?" how long has he been sat there?

"It's February 1st," he said. "Your birthday, right?"

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but he was right. I had turned sixteen this morning— the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.

"Make a wish," he said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."

Niall laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Niall sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," he said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.

Niall shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

He raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Curly?"

"You'd probably kick my butt Blondie."

He smirked "You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Niall kept his eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Niall asked, his voice soft. I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

Then he laughed for real, and he put his hands around my neck. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Curly. Get used to it."

When he kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.

I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Niall was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red. We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.

Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey—when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. I was in my favoured place, surrounded by passing fish and happily making out with the boy I’ve been in love with since I was twelve.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry if I just crushed your Narry and/or Percy Jackson dreams. Thanks for reading this mess, I just love both fandoms so I swirled them together in a pot of crazy and out came this. Kudos would be lovely. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
